I'd fill the vacancy in  your heart 1
by Bobsss
Summary: parts 1 to 12 are here. This is about me, some girls i know an the most epic boyband in the world, THE WANTED. If you want a part in it or have any questions please message me


**I'd fill the vacancy in your heart.**

**Part 1: my POV**

**It was just a normal day, cold and wet! Well this is Keighley! I was walking down the road with Olvia talking about the wanted. "So if we go to this sighning, what are we going to say?" asked Livvy kicking a stone.**

**"Whats your favorite shape?" I laughed looking around to see if anyone was listning, "just like we planned!"**

**"Haha, yeh. There so amazing!"**

**"I know! it's like... Butterflys butterflys..." I sang loud and out of tune.**

**"We were ment to fly! You and I, you and I..." sang livvie dancing around.**

**"COLOURS IN THE SKY!" We both sang running down the road, "we can rule the world some day some how but we'll never be as bright as we are now!"**

**We carried on running and singing till we got the the end of the road. We thaught we were going to get a round of applause! But we diddent! "haha we are so cool!" Laughed Livvy as we walked accross the road.**

**"I know! We can just walk down the road singing and not get embarased!" I grinned looking at my reflection in a car window, luckily there was no one in it!  
>"what if we met the boy's before the sighning?" asked Livvie stopping and looking at me.<strong>

**"What do you mean?" I asked stopping just in frount of her and turning around.**

**"I mean like, on on our way there we see them on the side of the road beacause there car has broken down. What would you do then?"**

**"Die! Haha, well i'd beg my mum to stop the car and go say hi! But i'd probably be freaking out so i dont know! What about you?"**

**"Well I'd probably do the same as you haha!" She laughed. We both started walking again, talking about random stuff like school and music.**

**"... and then mr. Slater said, thats not what your mum was saying last night!" I said and we both burst out laughing.**

**"Hey is that..." started Livvie pointing at some guys accross the road.**

**"Oh my god! Its TW!" i sceamed!**

**Part 2: my POV**

**Livvy grabbed my arm and pulled me behind a bush. "woh! what was that for?" i asked crouching down.**

**"Because the wanted are accross the road!" she whispered getting out her phone and looking at her reflection. "how do i look?"**

**"Good! What about me?"**

**"Good! You ready?"**

**"As ready as i'll ever be!"**

**"Ok then. Lets go!" we stood up and walked over the road.**

**"Hi! Your..." I started unable to carry on.**

**"Yes we are. Ha ha. You do mean the wanted right?" smiled nathan looking at me.**

**"Yeh I'm not stupid!" I laughed looking at everyone, "So what are you doing here?"**

**"We were going to a radio interview and dicided to stop and get some sweets." Replied Nathan looking round at Tom, Max and Siva who were going into the shop behind him, "And what are you doing here?"**

**"We live around here, like just up the road!" I smiled taking a step closer to Nath to let an old lady past.**

**"Well it seems like a very nice place especialy since you live here." said Nath getting hold of my hands, "Oh god! Your hands are cold!"**

**"I know," I said looking down at our hands, "but yours are nice and warm."**

**"So im guessing you live around here to." stuttered Jay smiling at Livvy.**

**'He must like her as much as she likes him' i thaught seeing the way he looked at her.**

**"They look so cute together..." smiled Nath also looking at jay and livvie.**

**"I know..." i smiled looking up at him. "When do you have to be at this radio interview?"**

**"About half 2." he replyed putting his arms around my neck and looking at his watch then down into my eyes, "So we have about an hour."**

**"What do you wanna do then?" I asked putting my arms around his neck and smiling at him.**

**"What would you usually do?"**

**"Well..." i thaught for a second, "LETS GO LASER QUESTING!"**

**Part 3: Jesses POV:**

**"We might as well be playing with lightning now!" I sang just as i got a text.**

**"Hi. Can you come to laser quest?" I read.**

**'Yeh sure I can, what time?" I typed looking at my watch. I got a reply almost straight away.**

**"Now and can you ask katie to come please? Its gonna be amazing!" I read looking at my watch again. I typed a quick reply of 'ok' and rad down staris.**

**"Mum i'm going to laer quest i'll text you when were done! bye" I yelled putting my jacket on and running out side. I jumped the fence and ran up to Katies frount door. I knocked and waited.**

**"Hello. Oh hi jess!" smiled Katies mum opening the door and letting me in.**

**"Hi can Katie come to laser quest please?" I asked looking up the stairs to see if her bedroom door was open, it wasent.**

**"Yeh sure. Can you shout her please im baking cookies." she replied going back into the kitchen.**

**"KATIE WOLOSZCZUK GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE NOW WERE GOING LASER QUESTING!" I yelled up the stairs.**

**"Coming!" She yelled running down the stairs.**

**"Come on! I've got a good feeling about this" I smilled as Katie put her jacket on and we walked out the door.**

**We walked down to laser quest thinking of reasony why this is gonna be so amazing.**

**"Maybe the wanted are gonna be there!" sugested Katie as we walked down the road towards laser quest.**

**"Yeh right! Shes probably just got some new tactics to beat us with!" I laghed.**

**"Yeh probably. But if it was the wanted..." Sher laughed pretending to faint into my arms.**

**"Yeh we'd be like, Hi!... Dies!"**

**"Coz were cool" laughed Katie as we got to the door. "Well lets go find out!" We walked through the door and up the millions of stairs.**

**"Well lets go!" I said opening the door and looking around. "Oh my..."**

**"TW" screamed Katie.**

**Part 4: Maxes POV**

**I looked up to see the most beautiful girl I have ever senn stood in the doorway with her friend. I pinched my self to cheack I wasent dreaming (I wasent) and looked over at Tom who was doing the same. 'which one?' I mouthed looking at the girls then back at Tom.**

**'The brunette one.' he mouthed back looking over at them. We both stand up and look at the girls.**

**"Hi," I smile walking over to the one with the dark blonde hair, "I'm max."**

**"And i..." Grinned Tom standing next to me, "am Tom."**

**"Hi." said the cute one, "I'm Katie."**

**"and i'm Jess." said the other one looking at Tom.**

**"Are you here to play laser quest too?" i asked stepping closer to her.**

**"Yeh..." she smiled looking into my eyes.**

**"And we only need one more!" Yelled nathan from behind me.**

**"And where is she?" I asked spinning around to face him.**

**"On her way." he said looking over at the door. i turned back around to face katie again. i got hold of her hand, led her to a table and we both sat down. Tom did the same.**

**"Oh come on where is she!" wined Siva obviusly jelous we all had girls and he was allone! Just then we heard the door. we all look around to see a girl standing in the door way looking at us. "Hi." smiled Siva walking over to her.**

**"Hi." she stuttered looking up at him.**

**"I'm Siva." he smiled taking her hand.**

**"I'm Hannah" she said looking down at her hand then back up at siva.**

**"Everyones here." said the man behind the counter. "You wanna go in?"**

**"Yeh. WHOOOO! Let's go!" I yelled following the man in, followed by everyone else.**

**Part 5: Livvies POV**

**When we got into the small dark room we sat in teams, girls on one side and boys on the other, and listned to the briefing. "And i'm guessing your paying a team game?" asked the man looing at us.**

**"Yeh! and were gonna win!" yelled Tom jumping up.**

**"Yeh right! Youve never even played before!" Yelled Jess also standing up.**

**"Chill guys!" said the guy making them sit down. "Right. Blue or Red?"**

**"RED!" we all yelled at the same time.**

**"Girls red, boys blue." he said trying to stop another argument.**

**"Ok. Can we go in now?" asked max impatiantly.**

**"Yeh sure come on." he said opening the door and leading us all into another small dark room. We all put our packs on and lined up at the door in teams. "Remember to energise as soon as you get in. Right off you go!" he said pushing the door and letting us all in. We energised our guns and then ran straight to our base.**

**"Right heres the plan!" whipred Robyn when we got in, "I'll stay here and protect the base first. Livvie and Jess can go and hang around in the blue base, and hannah and Katie can hang around the door. And we keep swapping, ok?"**

**"Ok lets go!" whispred Hannah and Katie going up towards the door.**

**"Right! Were off!" whispred me and Jess going towards the blue base, leaving Robyn on her own.**

**We got to the blue base and shot it, then wene and hid behind a wall. We looked around to see Jay and Tom going into there base. We jumped out and started shooting them untill they untill they ran off. "Haha!" we laughed hi fiving and going off to hide again.**

**Part 6: My POV**

**'oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!' I thaught looking around and then going to hide in the subway. 'i allways think like this when I'm at laser quest... for some reason.' I looked out of the small window to see two of the boys, Jiva I think, trying to sneak up on the base. I went and stood in the subway door, but just out of sight, ready to sneak up on them. They walked to the entrance of the base and stopped to look around just as i jumped out and shot them! It was two against one but I still got them both. "Haha!" I laughed standing infront of them.**

**"How did you do that!" asked Siva looking around.**

**"Coz I'm a NINJA!" I yelled karatie chopping the air. They ran off leaving me on my own. Again!**

**I stood around on my own dancing 'till Livvie came to swap places with me. "Good luck." we both said as I walkeed away to go and find Jess. I found her shooting the blue base. I stood next to her looking to see if any of the boys were coming. "Hiya Bob!" she smiled as the base syran went off.**

**"Hey hows it going?" I asked following her to a hiding place.**

**"Were doing well! Our score is 24,060 and thers is 10!" se said and we both started laughing.**

**"Yes, yes we are!" I laughed going to lean on a wall thjat wasent there and then laughing harder. Just then we heard someone coming, we got our guns ready to shoot. "RAWR!" I yelled jumping out and shooting Nathan.**

**"Your good!" laughed Nathan stepping closer to me.**

**"I know." I smiled stepping closer to him. He got hold of my hand.**

**"Um were halfway through a game! As cute as you look together! We need to carry on!" said jess getting hold of my arm and pulling me back.**

**"Lets carry on then! Bye Nath!" I laughed waving him away.**

**"Bye babe." he said running off just as we shot him.**

**Part 7: Hannahs POV**

**We have 20 minuets left and the score is 24,100 to 200. "Were winning!" I yelled dancing around with Katie. Just then we heard someone coming, we ran behind a wall. We looked round to see Siva looking confused. "Haha." I laughed jumping out and shooting him, "Whats up?"**

**"I... They left me! I dont know where they are!" he frowned, he got hold of my hand.**

**"I'm going to the base so do you want me to help you find them?"**

**"Yeh sure! Lets go! Bye Katie."**

**"See ya later Katie." I smiled walking off hand in hand with Siva. We went to the blue energiser and found Nathan. "Seeve got lost!" I laughed letting go of his hand.**

**"Haha!" laughed Nathan as I walked over to the base.**

**"Hey Livvie!" I said walking over to her and looking around.**

**"Hiya!" she smiled, "Where am I going now?"**

**"Door!" I replied poining her in the right direction. She walked off, well it was more of a dance, and left me on my own. Or so I thaught. Just then Nathan, Siva and Max jumped out and shot me!**

**"NINJAS!" they all yelled running off.**

**"What the... That was... Normal!" I laughed looking to see if anyone else was around. I was paranoid after that! So i went and hid in the base.**

**I spent ages walking from the base to the subway to the energiser and back untill Tom cmae allong. I shot him. "We have 5 minuets left." he said turning slightly.**

**"Ok." I said starting to walk to go and find everyone else, Tom followed shooting my back as I walked. So I stared jogging. "We've got 5 minuets left." I said when I got to Robyn and Jess.**

**"I'll to the base then." said Robyn jogging off towards the base.**

**"I'll shoot this then go with Bob." smiled Jess going off towards the base.**

**"I'm gonna go find everyone else." I ran up towards the door and found Livvie and Katie just as the game ended.**

**Part 8: Nathans POV**

**We all got back to the till and sat down. "Do you all know our numbers?" asked the man printing out the scored sheets. we all nodded. "Blue 19?"**

**"ME!" I yellled, he handed me my sheet.**

**"You won in your team but sadly reds won over all!" he said, "21?"**

**"ME!" yelled Siva getting his score sheet.**

**"5?"**

**"ME! Thats me!" yelled Tom getting his sheet.**

**"Ok...10?"**

**"Me." said Max getting his sheet.**

**"And that just leaves 15."**

**"And that would be me..." laughed Jay getting his sheet.**

**"And now its the winning teams turn! First in the girls is... 3!" he said holing up the sheet.**

**"Oh my god! Thats me!" grinned Robyn jumping up and getting her sheet, then she turned around. I patted my knees and she came and sat on me, i put my arms around her.**

**"Awwww, anyway! 9?" said the man holing up the sheet.**

**"Me! yey!" yelled Hannah getting up and getting her sheet, then she turned around, high fived Robyn and sat down again.**

**"17?"**

**"Thats me!" laughed Olivia getting her sheet.**

**"27?"**

**"Me!" yelled Katie getting her sheet.**

**"and 30?"**

**"Me!" said Jess getting her sheet.**

**"Well done! Leave when ever!" laughed the man getting back to work.**

**"We need to go..." I started looking at everyone.**

**"I NEED YOUR NUMBER!" We all yelled at the same time. We all started laughing and got our phones out.**

**We exchanged numbers and we left the girls diciding wether to play another game or not. As soon as we got in the car we went on twitter.**

**Part 9: Katies POV**

**We turned the corner to Robyn's house, which is really big! We walked up the long path up to the door and went in. Then we went into her big whit kitchen. "Drinks?" asked Robyn walking over to the fridge.**

**"Coke for me!" I said going to sit on the worktop.**

**"Same!" smiled Livvie sitting next to me.**

**"Lemonade please!" Grinned Jess.**

**"Tango please." laughed Hannah. She gave us out drinks and we went up the spiral stair case to her room.**

**"Awww hiya kitty cat!" I smiled going over to the bed adn sitting down next to Robyns cat Lord Tubbington. Everyone else sat on the bean bags that were around the room. We all got our phones out to check twitter. "Oh my god!" we all gasped at the same time.**

**"Me first!" said Robyn quickly "Nathan tweeted 'I met this girl today, shes tall blonde and if I had to describe her in 3 words they would be, cute sweet and funny'"**

**"Awwwww!" we all smiled and looked at eachother.**

**"Me next!" yelled Jess, "Tom tweeted, 'I met this girl today she's got brown hair with a cool pink flash in it. If i had to describe her in 3 words they would be, caring sweet and nice eyes."**

**"That is so sweet!" we all laughed.**

**"Me now!" I yelled, "Max just tweeted, 'Met this wonderful girl today! If I had to describe her in 3 words I would use, pretty, happy and fun!"**

**"Oh my god! So sweet!" smiled Robyn.**

**"Me now!" Yelled Hannah. "Siva just tweeted 'Met an amazing girl today! If i had to describe her in 3 words I would use, funny, gorgeous and caring."**

**"Aww how nice!" I smiled as Lord Tubbington got onto my lap and fell asleep.**

**"I guess it's me now!" laughed Livvie, "Jay just tweeted, 'I met a girl today! She's nice! If I had to describe her in 3 words I would chose, beautiful, unique and amazing!"**

**"Wow!" laughed Robyn looking around at us all.**

**"I know! It's like... AHHHHHHH!" Giggled Jess nearly falling off her bean bag.**

**"Ahaha! I think she mean's a dream come true!" I laughed scratching behind (short for Lord Tubbington) ears.**

**"How come we hardly ever see Mark (her other cat)?" asked Hannah looking around.**

**"Coz he sleeps in weird places!" Laughed Robyn.**

**Part 10: my POV**

**Once we had all stoped laughing we dicided to see what people had tweeted back to them. Most of them were quite nice like, 'wow Nath congrats!' or 'good on ya Nath' but some wernt so good like 'I'm gonna find her and kill her!' "Wow some of these are horible!" I exclamed looking shocked.**

**"I know! But some are ncie!" smiled Katie. Just then we all got texts.**

**"Hi! We're on our break! Are you listening?" I read out loud, then looked around at everyone.**

**"OH. What do we reply? Do we lie?" asked Hannah woriedly.**

**"What of they ask us what we think?" excalmed Jess looking around.**

**"We tell the truth." I said typing a reply. "Sorry babes we forgot. Bet its funny though!"**

**we sat aound texting and tweeting for about an hour before we dicided to get something to eat, "What shoud we get?" asked Jess going in to the kitchen and over to the phone, we all followed her. Katie opened the drawer where we keep all the take-away menus and phone books.**

**"None of these look very... Interestin. Too bad KFC don't do take-aqways." Complained Livvy flicking through the menus.**

**"Well we could walk down and eat in," sugested Hannah looking up at the clock, "Or we could just have it for tea?"**

**"And you could all sleep!" I yelled jumping up and down.**

**"YEh!" they all yelled.**

**They all rang there parents to ask if they could sleep and if they could bring there stuff down while i got us some crisps and drinks.**

**An hour later after all the parents had gone were all sat in my room chatting and looking through magazenes while eating crisps. "Oh wow! This T-shirt is amazing!" exclamed Livvy pointing at a cut T-shirt with a panda on it.**

**"AWWWW yeh it is cute!" I laughed looking at it. "I'm gonna put some music on any requests?"**

**WE all looked at eachouter and grinned. "THE WANTED!" We all yelled laughing.**

**Part 11: Jays POV**

**"we're home!" Yelled Max even though the only other living thing in the house was Tia.**

**"Yes we are!" Yelled Tom goin off into the kitchen. I followed him in and made myself a cup of tea.**

**"NO!" I said before Tom had the chance to ask for one.**

**"Danm!" He laughed getting a cup out to make his own. I walked into my room, put my cup down and went to say hi to Tia.**

**"Hiya girl." I whispered as i got her out her tank and put her on my bed. "Did you miss me?" She just sat there. "Course you did!"**

**"Stop talking to the lizard!" Laughed Nathan coming in and sitting next to me.**

**"Hiya mate!" I laughed moving over and putting Tia on my knee.**

**"So my family are having this party, you wanna come? The others are, well i havnt asked Tom yet but, we can all bring our girls!" he asked looking at me.**

**"Yeh sure why not!" I exclamed taking a sip of tea and getting my phone out.**

**"Yey! Anyway I'm off to go ask Tom, laters mate!" He smiled waving as he left shutting the door behind him. I sgtarted typing out a text to Olivia, 'Hi, Nath's just invited us to a party! You wanna come?"**

**Part 12: Jesses POV:**

**I looked down at my phone, 'Hiya babes, Nath's having s party you wanna come?' I read. "Oh yeah! Last one to get it!" I yelled laughing.**

**"So you going?" Asked Robyn looking up from her phone.**

**"Yeh sure sounds fun!" I smiled looking back down at my phone. 'Yeh i would love to come! When is it?' I typed then pressing send I smiled, well I couldnt hel piut i was dating Tom Parker for god sake!**

**"Wow!" Sighed Katie looking around. "Just this morning we were just regular fangirls! Now look at us!" We all smiled.**

**"Yeh." smiled Hannah.**

**"Well, we all knew it was going to happen at some point anyway!" laughed Robyn.**

**"True!" we all laughed. My phone buzed. I looked down and opened the text, it was from Tom. 'Next Saturday. WUU2?x' I read smiling and typing a reply.**

**A few hours later we were sat in the living room in out pjamas watching Bridget Jones. "Awwwww so sweet!" We all giggled as the ending credits came on. We all got up and went into the kitchen. "Drinks?" asked Robyn opening a cupboard.**

**"Yeh sure!" I answered. We all got a drink and as many sweets as we could carry and went upstairs.**

**After a while we started playing truth or dare. It was my turn. "Dare!" I grinned taking a bite of a jelly teddy.**

**"You sure?" Asked Livvy. I nodded. "Ok."**

**"I dare you to... um..." srated Robyn trying to think**

**"Lick the window!" laughed Hannah getting up and pulling open one of the curtains.**


End file.
